


Theo’s Shovel

by orphan_account



Series: Theo’s World [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Go watch the Unus Annus vid this is based on, Humor, I just made that a thing, M/M, Theo is good at building shit, and you’ll understand what Theo and Liam do, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo gets his shovel.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken/Tactical Shovel
Series: Theo’s World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Theo’s Shovel

Theo knew his way around carpentry. He knew his way around anything handy related, really. And he was great at it! 

If there was one thing he loved more than his steadily growing weapons collection ( _thanks_ _Liam_ ) it was his tools collection. And what’s better than combining his two favorite things? ( _Well, except for Liam.._ ) tools and weapons!

Theo stood in the store that sold way-too-expensive equipment. Usually, Theo didn’t like buying expensive things for himself. He found it pointless and he didn’t wanna waste the little money he had. 

But I mean, Peter Hale’s credit card was calling his name. 

Listen, Theo may have come back from hell but he never said it made him a better person. 

He sighed, looking around but froze as his eyes landed on the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. ( _Sorry Liam_ )

Theo let out a low whistle. “Helloooooo, beautiful.” As he approached the beautiful creature. 

The girl in front of him blushed. 

Theo ignored her, shoving past her to see the thing of his dreams properly. 

It was a camera supporting, whistle blowing, bottle opening, saw slashing, knife gnashing, plier clicking, tree chopping, stone chiseling tactical shovel. 

God, he was in love. 

He was gonna buy it. 

—

  
“Is that...”

“A tactical shovel?” Theo grinned at his boyfriend as he delicately held the device. “Yes.”

“Wha...why????”

Theo shrugged. “It’s cool, look at this.” He pulled at the top of the shovels handle, revealing a knife. “Imagine the damage I could do with this!” Theo said excitedly. 

Liam began to sweat. “Theo—“

“I’m gonna make a diy bungee jump.”

“whaT—?”

Liam watched, clearly fearing for Theo’s safety as he ran into their tiny yard with his tactical shovel and a bag filled with bungee cords and a safety harness. 

“...” Liam stayed silent, blinking at Theo as he ran to the yard. 

Ah. Fuck it. 

“Wait!” He called. “I’ll help!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to tell y’all. It was gonna happen eventually.


End file.
